


Pocky & Coffee

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, just a short pining keith drabble, pocky day fic, transferring it here from my tumblr so i don't lose it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: Keith is supposed to be studying, but he'd much rather spend his time watching the cute employee at the coffee shop.





	Pocky & Coffee

Keith sighs, pencil tapping on his notebook, chin propped in his hand as he looks out the window. He knows he should be focusing on his physics homework, but he always has trouble focusing here. Why his friends always pick this particular cafe to study in he'll never know, but he's dying.

He glances over at the window, pretending to look outside, but in reality he was looking at the reflection. For there in the distance of the reflective cafe was the oh too cute employee, Lance. He's standing behind the counter, hair a tousled mess, face split in a wide grin as he tells his coworker a bad joke. 

_Sigh, he's so cute._

“Keith are you even trying to study?” Pidge snarks, causing him to jump and turn to stare wide eyed at her. “your notebook has been on the same page since we got here. Something got your attention?” 

“What? No! No one!” Keith scrambles. “NOTHING! _I MEAN NOTHING!_ ” 

Pidge cackles, snatching up a snack from the pile on the table between them and popping it into her mouth. “Sure thing, hot shot. At least try to look like you're studying.” 

“I am studying!” Keith pouts, grabbing a box of strawberry pocky and pulling a stick out. He pops it in his mouth, chewing it down slowly as he stares down at his notes. Mind wandering so he still doesn’t take anything in. 

He reaches for another, reading the same sentence for the tenth time when a cup is placed in front of him. Blinking the confusion away he looks up into the smiling blue eyes of his crush. “Saw your drink was empty, thought I'd bring you another.” 

“Oh, thanks.” Keith smiles up at him for a full minute before coming out of his daze. “Right! Money! Let me just-“ 

Popping the pocky into his mouth he shifts to reach for his wallet. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Lance grins, leaning closer. “I’ll take a piece of pocky as payment this time.” 

Before Keith can react Lance is leaning over, eyes lidded as he draws in. His lips wrap easily around the pocky, barely grazing Keith's before he pulls back with the entire stick in his mouth. 

_Holy shit biscuits._

“Thanks,” Lance winks stepping back and pulling the undamaged pocky out of his mouth. Keith's jaw drops. 

_God what a man._

“You can pay me back later by buying me a coffee.” Lance turns, walking back towards the counter. “Call me.” 

Keith stares after him. Mouth agape. “Did- did he just-?” 

“Pick your jaw up off the floor and stop drooling. Go buy me a coffee since I didn’t get a kiss coffee.” Turning his head Keith blinks slowly across the table at Pidge. “Go kiss him again maybe you can get mine free too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos fuel me!


End file.
